Fishermen often use dead bait which is frozen to facilitate storage and subsequent handling. A number of devices have been developed to attach or rig a hook to dead bait. A number of factors must be considered in the design of such devices, with the goal of maximizing the possibility of attracting and catching a targeted species of fish.
A primary concern with dead bait is to rig the bait in such a manner that the bait simulates a natural “swimming” motion as it is trolled behind a vessel, a common practice in sport fishing. In addition, the ability to rig bait to accommodate the various strike habits of various target species of fish is highly desirable. A further concern when rigging dead bait for fishing is to attach the bait in a manner that does not detract from the natural appearance of the bait, such that the rig is unobtrusive when it is presented to the target species of fish.
When a pin rig is secured through the mouth of the bait, it pins the mouth of the bait closed while it is trolled. This helps prevent water from being forced into the bait, distorting the natural “swimming” motion. This also limits degradation of the bait which might result from the force of water flowing through. However, if the bait is pulled from a hook at an end of the bait, the bait will spin and be unacceptable to the target game fish.
A number of devices have been developed to quickly secure a pin rig to a bait. Specifically, hood type devices have been developed which reduce the time required to perform this operation. Many of these devices are structured to enclose a portion of the leader while engaging the section of the pin which extends upward through the snout of the bait.
One drawback to these devices is that they do not facilitate positioning a hook near the rear of the bait, as the pin rigs are typically attached to the front end of the bait, and to the end of the leader where the hook is attached. A further disadvantage of these hood devices is that they detract significantly from the natural appearance of the bait presented to the target species of fish, thereby reducing the likelihood of a strike and subsequent catch.
One attempt to overcome the aforementioned problems is a hood-like device. This device comprises a multi-sectioned plastic hood which is secured over the head of a bait. The device comprises a first section having a post which is inserted through one side of the bait, such as through the eyes, and a second section having a seat designed to securely receive the post, thus securing the device to the bait. Such a rig may also include a bead chain for attaching the hook. However, the bead chain is a weak link between the leader and the hook, and introduces potential for losing a target fish. For instance, the chain can break even after the hook has been set.
Another rig, which eliminates the use of a pin, comprises a leader having a swivel at one end and a loop structured to accept a first hook at the other end. A second hook is attached to the leader and can be positioned along the leader between the swivel and the first hook.
A previous patent by the instant inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,133 B1 Fricke, teaches a method for rigging bait to a pin support having modes, that alternatively requires use of a multi-purpose rigging tool.